Protected
by Bai-Feng333
Summary: Senritsu notes with horror, how far Kurapika would go to protect the people who are important to him. KurapikaxSenritsu - Dark fic/Horror - English Translation of "Beschützt".
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Protected  
**Autor:** BaiFeng333  
**Summary:**Senritsu notes with horror, how far Kurapika would go to protect the people who are important to him. (KurapikaxSenritsu) (Dark fic/Horror)  
**Thanks:** A BIIIIIIIG lovley Thank you to hinatachan404 who helped me tranlating my horrible english Tranlation into a more readable translation! Thank, you sweet, your awesome! :)  
I wish you fun at reading and please do not be stingy with Reviews and critic.

xXx

"**No**."

Senritsu could tell the very exact moment when Kurapika really understood her answer, because his heart made a totally uncomprehending Hopper, a sound like a suddenly roar of thunder in the normally serene and calm Melody of his Heartbeat.  
The young man blinked, confused, yes, totally puzzled: "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me…" the young women's little hands played uncertainly, even nervously with the brim of the hat on her lap and for a short moment her brown eyed gaze drifted agitated out of the car window into the nightly landscape outside of the car, while she felt the brim nearly rip under her fussed pulling: "I said **no**, Kurapika."  
Kurapika opened his mouth to say something, his heart sang a song of distaste, but this time she was faster, so she explained herself: "Listen: some kilometers ago, we past a sign that said that there are some Rooms free for rent, along with breakfast. Doesn't that sound great…?"  
Senritsu never had been a woman to bewitch a man to get what she wanted, even before the curse, she always found that this was far beneath her dignity, so she was very surprised when she noticed how enticing and coaxing her melodic voice sounded. While she talked, it sounds like a tempting whisper, or a sweet purring, like the song of a charming songbird:

"I think, it sounds much better than another night on the backseat. Just imagine…your own bed to lie in…a nice breakfast…it would be good for us…it would be good for you, after the events of the past few days."

'_At least it would be good for me…_' the young woman thought secretly to herself and she twisted her ugly deformed face to an agonized smile.

From the corner of her eye she could see Kurapika narrowing his eyes to slender disapproving slits and at that moment she was very thankful that the young man had to watch the dark street before them, because she knew that he would have stared her down with this prohibiting gaze until she was nothing more than a miserable and viewless picture of misery.

He did that often enough in the past weeks after they left York shin, so the young woman knew by now that she would have not a single chance against his stubborn pigheadedness.

"You don't have to leave the…"_packet_" in the car, Kurapika. You can take it with you to your room if you want it to be safe…" Her voice was just a soft whisper, so friendly and lulling like a charming sing-song.  
The special "_packet_", which was so important for the young Kuruta, lay on the backseat and stared at them with dead lifeless scarlet eyes in a preservation-tank through the thick paper of it's packing.

For this lifeless glare, Kurapika had driven for four days through the country.  
If Senritsu wouldn't have accompanied him and permanently reminded him that he had to sleep and eat his journey would have ended-when tiredness and exhaustion overwhelmed him- soon **BEFORE** or **IN**a tree at the roadside.

Senritsu actually knew how to drive a car, but her feet no longer reached the gas or brake pedals, she ended up for the past four nights convoluted in some thin blankets on the backseat of the car together with Kurapika, to give him at least rudimentarily the feeling of safety.

Because the thought of the scarlet eyes, the stolen eyes of his family- brought back Kurapika's nightmares, and the last four nights the nightmares held him firmly in its dark claws like holding a fearful child.  
A fearful child that hasn't after all forgotten how to fight because, like Kurapika was really held between black claws of a monster, he whined, and rolled himself in his sleep like he could escape his nightmares like that.  
But then he woke up in the middle of the night just to hear her silent breathing next to him, and then he knew that it was just a nightmare, and he was not lying, lost again in the burned remains of his home village, but he was lying next to the living and sleeping young woman.  
And sometimes, when it was _really_, _really_ late at night and she heard his scared gasp when he woke up from his nightmare again, being to husky to scream, and he thought she was sleeping, she can feel his hand on her face and the same hand fondled down to her sternal to feel her chest going up and down softly like he wants to make sure that she was really _breathing_ and_ alive_.

So her presence was at least good for him.  
But, Senritsu haven't been sleeping for the whole time.  
Because in the moment when Kurapika finally falls asleep it seems that he grows new legs and arms that's only purpose was to punch and kick her during his nightmares.

Senritsu was a patient and gently young women, she bore the pain when her whole body was shattered, ripped and deformed as the Sonata of Darkness demand her tribute from her for listening to its cursed sound, and then left her there half-dead, her left arm burned to the bones and the rest of her body deformed.  
And she bore the pain when she watched her best friend dying, as he had to pay his very own price for playing the cursed music piece.  
But besides all of this, she wasn't so patient and gentle that she could bear **ANOTHER** night of which's end she would be bruised and felt like being cruelest abused.  
"Come on, Kurapika. The sign said that we have to drive off at the next exit…" Senritsu chuckled triumphantly when Kurapika just sighed theatrically, tilting his head back.  
But then drove to the next exit to follow her proposal.  
"I have the feeling that I will really _regret_this..." the young man mumbled moodily, but Senritsu just laughed and patted softly and cheerfully at his slender shoulder: "Thank you, and no, you won't regret this."

It wasn't long before the bright car-lights brushed over the dark outlines of a little farm and the little farm seemed at that moment so surreal and enchanted like the blurred silhouettes of a little witch house.  
Shouldering their bags, they got out of the car and while they strolled over the empty courtyard the cold autumn wind welcomed them with an icy whiff.

Kurapika seemed not to be bothered by it, the opposite of this, the cold air seemed to be good for him because he took some deep breaths from the frigid breeze greedily, like from refreshing spring water.

But Senritsu just twitched back for a moment, as she felt the coldness fondle up from her ankle to her hips, like the awkward touch of an overzealous lover.  
She was too young for this experience and so she just convulsed with timid unwillingness, a reaction to the coldness, which made Kurapika chuckle quietly.  
"**YOU** don't want to stay in the car, Senritsu." He mentioned just a _little bit_ gleefully and the young woman smiled, laughing: "But I won't take it back. It's much better than to let _you_ drive any longer."  
"Well, I **CAN**drive." He answered barley, but she just laughed loud cheeky: "In your dreams, Kurapika. I just remember the time in York shin…"

Quickly, before the young man would change his mind, Senritsu knocked at the old wood door.  
It took just a short moment before the door was opened ajar, and the round and pretty face of a young girl appeared shyly in the gap to blink at both of them sleepily.

"Hello?" she asked, and she seemed to be somehow taken by surprise as she looked at the newcomers and for a short moment her glare went to the dark of night behind Kurapika and Senritsu, as if she thought that a monster would jump outside of the gloom.

**TBC...**

**BaiFeng:** I still think the beginning is boredom. But maybe because I know how the story will end.  
I love Reviews~


	2. Chapter 2

**BaiFeng**: Wuhuuuuuuuuuu~  
The next chapter! Thanks to Hinata404 who helped me so nicely at translating! Alright this chapter is still boring, but the next chapter will be thrilling! :D  
So please review!  
xXx

"Good evening." Senritsu smiled comfortingly up at the young girl and the young woman noticed pleased that the heartbeat of the girl was relaxed, as if the girl would listening to a soothing lullaby.

How old was the girl?

Her age?

Kurapika's age?

No…

_Younger…_

"We saw the sign on the street. Are the rooms still free for this night?" Kurapika's voice let the young girl jumped in surprise and shyly she looked up to the young men, before she nodded, sheepish and timid: "They are but...you'd better ask my father. Come in."

As she opened the door widely to let them come inside the warm house, Kurapika stepped straight into the cozy kitchen room, but Senritsu stayed baffled before the open door.  
The young women blinked, confused and completely perplexed, before she found some words: "Well… Congratulations!"

Senritsu smiled then, kindly and her gaze drifted softly over the big and round pregnant belly of the girl, but the girl just inhibited whispered a little "Thank you, Miss." to the young women, so shyly like she was a scared little deer.

They stepped into a warm and brightly lit kitchen that branched into a old living room from which stairs go up to the bedrooms. And at the little wooden kitchen table there sat big and broad like a bear the grayed father of the girl and welcomed the (good paying) guests with a friendly (mercenary) smile.

They cleared formalities fast, Kurapika and Senritsu paid cash and they ran for the sake of politeness through the usual question which were answered by Kurapika even faster- "Nice to meet some new faces." –"_The pleasure is mine, Sir_.", "What brings you in this lonely place?"- "_Business._", "Have you ever been here?"- "_It's the first time, Sir_.", "Do you want to be woken in the morning?"- "_No_.", "Do you have some special wishes for the breakfast?"- "_No, Sir. Don't bother_."- Before the old man requested his daughter to lead the two guests into their rooms and prepare their beds.

Just in this moment, as the young girl balanced the bed clothes uncertainly before her round belly, Senritsu quietly stepped beside her and softly laid a hand on her arm: "Don't bother yourself, please. Let me do this for you." Whereby the young woman lifted the bedclothes softly from the girls arm and in the next moment, Senritsu seemed to literally disappear behind the duvet cover, the big pillows and the thick blanket.

Kurapika bit the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't start to laugh, because the little women just looked like a little child who disguised itself with a white bed sheet and rushed through the rooms with a loud "**Whuuuuuu**!" on it's lips, in the hope to frighten someone, like a sweet little ghost.

So the young man stepped up the stairs behind the cursed women, to make sure he could catch her if she fell over the long blankets, while the young girl before them panted and strained and carefully sustained her big belly.

"Such a big house…" Senritsu's voice sounded muffled from under the blankets as if from far away, as she talked: "…are you and your father living all alone here?"

For a really short moment the young girl stiffed, her heartbeat hopped against the cage of her chest like it wanted to break frantically through cage of the bare meat, but than she answered surprisingly serene: "Yes, Miss. some time ago there had been a boy who helped my father, but a few months ago he left. Now I am doing his work."

_'What a cliché, let me guess…'_ Kurapika couldn't stop himself to thought about it dryly and he peered at the young girls belly and the look caused a caustic frowns…_'The boy just got away before…eight months?'_

Like she had read his thoughts, Senritsu turned her head to Kurapika and gifted him with a scowl that doesn't fit her usually soft and tender looks.

The beds were prepared fast and the young girl wished them a good night even faster, but Kurapika stayed in Senritsu's room just to watch thoughtfully how the young woman was friendly wishing the girl a healthy night too.

The room was small with lovely brick walls with a facing of concrete, there was an old wood bed and a much older chimney on which he leaned on, while he fixated the women with a knowing gaze: "I think, you like the girl."

"Oh? Do I?" Senritsu smiled amused, in a tired move her little hands stroked softly through her hair and her short fingers get lost in the wine-red silk curls and she sighed heavily as she let herself sink sluggish into one of the three chairs before the cold chimney. She suddenly seemed to be older than she was, tiered and aged, like a heavy weight pressed on her small, tiny shoulders.

"The moment you look at her, you started smiling, Senritsu." Kurapika's voice was quiet and he watched the young women thoughtfully. She looked perplexed up at him, chuckling puzzled, and then she held up her hand before her mouth and started laughing softly and quietly, a sound like thin wind bells: "Oh my! Am I so easy to read? I…"

She suddenly stopped laughing and her smile faded away from her deformed face: "I could hear the little one inside her belly the whole time. It's chortling and kicking and is looking forward to this world so happily. The little one is just so cute and sweet that I…"

For a short moment the young women seemed to slump down, there she was pale and exhausted, like a little weak child and she laid down her hands carefully on her own tummy.

The young men watched her for a while, the silence was unpleasant and he felt like there was a big hand rumpled his inside: "Do you want to have children?"

He blinked perplexed about his own question and his hand goes agitated over the cold mantelpiece, quickly he started talking again before Senritsu could: "I mean…I mean _afterwards_… when your older…in some years…when you break your curse.."

He interrupted himself with a slightly cough, being dwarfed and inhibited, he struggled for words, like he was just a shy little boy: "I am sorry, Senritsu. I didn't mean to offend to you."

She just laughed quietly, softly and for the first time since he'd known her there was something bitter inside her hazel eyes, it was a dark shadow, a gloomy fragment the sound of the Sonata of Darkness has left there: "It's okay, Kurapika."

Her voice was soft as she talked, like she would friendly tutor the little boy that Kurapika felt like in the moment: " I am not making myself false hopes. I know that I can't have children in my current…" She stopped, smiling helplessly and made an awkward move with her little hand over her whole deformed body: "…current "state". And I also know that there is always a price to pay. And IF I am really going to destroy the dark Sonata and change my body back, I still have to pay the price."

She smiled wistfully and her little hand stroked over her left arm, there where the curse marks had bitten deep into her meat: "I resigned that these scars will stay even if I change myself back and also I resigned that I will never be able to have children. There is always a price to pay and I accepted it, Kurapika. That's how the world works; _there are things that can't be changed_."

The young man looked at her, at the edge of his consciousness he noticed, startled that his hand on the mantelpiece clenched to a heavy fist, so hard, that his bones became clear white marks under his bare skin.

From moment to moment the little room was wrapped harder in the coat of silence.

Neither of them say another word until Kurapika wished the young woman a good night somehow much more inhibited than he used to be around her, before he left and changed to his room so both of them could sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Baifeng:  
Thanks for your sweet comments! Here comes the thrilling chapter! Yay!  
There is a FANART to this fanfiction on deviantart "Protected - Moments of a fan fiction" by Neshalais. She read the original german version of my fanfiction! Ha! A Fanart to MY fanfiction! *melts***

xXx

There was a strange sound, scarcely audible but still there.

The sound was hidden in the icy rustle of wind, which crashed against the old house walls and scratched against the stones like it wanted to dig through the masonry like an eager animal.

But still, the sound was there, it was hidden and was only audible in the moment when a soft breeze climbed down the chimney and stalked into the little room.

_It was the melody of draught that stroked over rotten human body._

Senritsu woke up from a sudden scream.

She sat bolt-upright in her bed, the eyes wide and with cold fear sweat dripping down her back, like an icy hand but she needed a long time to realized that it was her **OWN** cry of fear that woke her up.

The old house snoozed in the late night hour, wrapped in the cold autumn night, and the other three people in the house were deep asleep so their heartbeats were calm and quiet.

Maybe this was the reason why the sound twanged so loud in her ears, as she tried to blend it out so that she ended up pressing her little hands panicky against her ears until her nails cut bloody and hot marks in her head.

She heard…

…_brutally shattered bones._

…_a in the cruelest way skewed body._

…_a draught stroked over a rotten corpse._

"Stop it." She winced quietly and felt hot tears running down her cheeks, so hot, like lava burning her skin: "Please, stop it!"  
The next Moment the young woman had fled outside of the room- no!- not fled but feeble faltered, helplessly stumbled. She ended on the corridor, falling trembling on her tiny knees and at revulsion she, unrestrained chundered on the floorboards.  
Like she was a beaten animal the young women crept over to Kurapika's room and slammed powerless her little hands against the wood.  
The sound was still in her ears.  
So she was deeply thankful when Kurapika woke up quickly so that his half wake heartbeat twanged a little bit over the other sound and as soon as he opened his door, the young women rushed into his room, shivering and ashen-faced, like she'd seen a ghost.  
The young man frowned, then closed the old door behind her and searched for her in the darkness of his room: "Senritsu? Why are you-"  
He stopped and then he was suddenly wide awake when his dark eyes found her hidden in the gloominess.  
Senritsu had collapsed weakly in the backmost corner of his room, whimpering like a little child.

She had pulled her legs to her body and pressed her hands so hard against her head that from the place where her fingernails cut inside her flesh, there was running a tiny trill of blood down her cheeks like deep red tears. Her soft voice trembled: "I hear it! There is something in my room that is…it's___dead_...it's…!"

Kurapika stared uncomprehendingly down at her, but than he wordlessly left the room, closed the door behind him and left her alone in the dark.

Senritsu heard Kurapika's footsteps heading to the room of the old man, wake him up and tell him about the fact that his working companion caught something in the coldness of her room and that she chundered on the corridor but also that she would stay in his room for the rest of the night and he asked the older men for more blankets so that she would not getting colder. She heard him lying to the older men without batting an eye and she was relieved when Kurapika come back to his room and kneeled before her, half hidden in the dark: "I assume that your not sick, Senritsu?"

She just weakly shook her head, the sound was still twanging in her ears so loud like a roar of thunder, and she started hitting her little hands desperately against the sides of her head to drown it out:  
"I-I couldn't hear this sound before because the old man and the girl were awake and there were so m-many other sounds in the house..! B-...But now! Now…_it's so loud_…!"

Hidden in the dark she could feel Kurapika's warm hands grabbing her little ones and with tender force he pressed them down to made sure she wasn't hurting herself in her panic, but she wouldn't let him she twitched back and started to struggle against his hold, like a fearful animal, yet his sudden voice made her shrug even harder: "Senritsu! **Look at me**!"

Compliant she did what he said to her, in her current state she wasn't able to do otherwise, so she just listened helplessly to him whisper calmly: ''Can you still hear my heartbeat?"

She nodded marrow less, effete and nearly intuitive she concentrated on the chime in his chest, it was a calm, constant beating, it was so soothing, so hushed like it was a soft rushing of sea.

Her panicky breathing cling automatically to the tact of his heartbeat, her breathing become slower, quietly and the next moment she anchorless sunk against his chest where he hold her, like he was fearing she would start again to flail around.

Minutes let the night passed slowly and after some quiet moments Senritsu found her tongue: "Thank you, Kurapika."  
The young man looked down at her, for a second he was relived that she calmed down but than the second past to fast and his eyes narrowed to slender slits because of a bad foreshadowing: "Senritsu, what happened? Usually you're not so easy to faze?"

Almost immediately the young woman stiffed and her senses rushed brutally back to the place where the sound was twanged like a waiting predator.  
"In my room…", She started to talk quietly as suddenly her melodic voice disappeared in a anxious cawing but it was enough for Kurapika to understand.  
Vice-like and hard his hand laid on her shoulder as both of them stalked back into her room, half hidden in the shadows of the past night.  
There, the sound was so loud so Senritsu feared her eardrum would blow every moment, she felt cold fear sweat ran down her face, so icy like it was frozen on her bare skin.  
She stood in the middle of her room, trembling like a leaf, but she somehow found the courage to follow the sound to the stone chimney.

Her heart pounded like mad and she heard…

_…brutally shattered bones._

Carefully she stepped inside the cold fireplace of the chimney with Kurapika near behind her as she listened to…

_…a in the cruelest way skewed body._

Senritsu put her head back, her wide open eyes started up into the chimney- shaft and saw…

_...a draught stroked over a rotten corpse._

Senritsu screamed.

She didn't want to scream, she didn't want to made a single sound but her nerves were raw.

At the edge of her consciousness she realized that Kurapika had jumped forward to close her mouth with his hands and she barley felt his strong grip at the same moment as he pulled her frantically trembling body from her feet and dragged her outside and back inside his room like she was just a lifeless doll.  
And just a second after the young man slammed the door behind them; just a quick second after he sat her on his bed with his hands still hard pressed on her mouth, she suddenly heard heavy footsteps on the corridor.  
There she sat on his bed, her eyes opened wide but not able to do something else than listening to the footsteps on the corridor, while Kurapika stared over his shoulder to the closed room door with the chains on his hand ready for a fight.

On the corridor were the footsteps of the older men and the young girl and Senritsu heard every single step, every single breath and ever quietly whisper as father and daughter go inside Senritsu's room to the chimney.

"They know…!" Senritsu whispered quietly against Kurapika's hand as she felt hot tears running down her cheeks, so hot like caustic acid: "They know that we saw the corpse, Kurapika…!"

_And than the footsteps moved to Kurapika's room._

The young woman felt her body shrug with every step on the corridor and she didn't protest as Kurapika moved his hand from her mouth to her back and pressed her face to his chest so she could listened to his heartbeat, but his heartbeat was loud troubled and not longer as calmly and soothing as he seemed to wish it to be.

And than right before Kurapika's room door, the footsteps of father and daughter _turned _around.

The corridor was quiet.  
_Deathly quiet._


	4. Chapter 4

**Baifeng: So here is the last chapter!  
Please review~  
Enjoy~**

xXx

"_Where are they now_?" Kurapika asked quietly, his voice was very low, scarcely audible.

He sounded husky and nervous.

"Down in the kitchen…" Senritsu heard herself answering like she was far away, her heart beat in her mouth, as her voice became from moment to moment more and more panicky: "…we have to go through the kitchen to get to the car..! They block our way…they won't let us go…their heartbeats say...they **will stop** us ...they will…**we will**…!"  
The next moment Kurapika added to the pressure on the grip around the young woman's little body so all her next words stayed in her throat, she trembled like a leaf under his hard grasp but she wasn't able anymore to speak any objections: "Calm down, Senritsu!"  
His voice sounded secure and she just sat there shivering and pressed her face into the warm cradle his chest was, she wasn't able to curled out of his grasp, so she listened helplessly his quietly whisper: "Just calm down. You won't help anyone if you panic!"  
The young women known that he was right as she end up clung her little hands in his shirt and tried desperately to blend out every other noise, every other whisper, every other sound, but his heartbeat.

None of them closed a eye this night, not the older men, neither his daughter, neither Senritsu, nor Kurapika.

The night past away so viscous and poisonous like a sickening fever.

Only when the morning light stalked through the shutters so quietly like on paws, only then Kurapika and Senritsu started to woke up from their paralyzing stiffness.  
They kept silence, none of them spoke a single word, none of them made a single sound when they slipped back into their clothes and shouldering their bags.

The corridor awaited them empty and dark, under the deck boards in the kitchen Senritsu heard the determined Heartbeats of father and daughter, like a warning augury and she couldn't help but stiffen in shock, like she turned to stone, because the heartbeats told her what the older man and the girl would be able to do to kept their secret in the chimney.

Suddenly she felt cold chains touching the pale skin as Kurapika take her little hand in his, kept it secure and safe: "Don't worry. I won't let something happen so you so just stay calm."  
He panned her with him, whispered his sentences quietly over and over again like a soothing Mantra or a quiet lullaby.

The walked slowly, very slowly but none of them could prevented that they finally stepped into the kitchen under the stonily gaze of the older men who sat on the kitchen table with a blank knife before him.  
"Good morning, Sir." Kurapika started to talk and the little women at his side stared down on the floor with scared wide opened eyes, she just stared down and listened fearfully.

"Please excuse the disturbance last night but my working companion is very sensitive, you know that's why she couldn't stay in her room…But at least I know now what had hidden there and what kept her awake."  
"Oh, really?" the older man stared at both of them and in his chest there was a sounding a cold melody, the same melody Senritsu heard that night over the roofs of York shin in Kurapika's chest.  
A melody that let fear sweat go down her neck, like a cold hand.  
The melody of someone who was cold, calculated and ready to do anything.

If they know it, than there is no other way to stop them…., that's how the melody echoed in her mind.  
Senritsu stiffed next to Kurapika, her short nails clung panically in the skin of his hand like she wanted to break away from him but he tightened his grasp around her hand like he wanted to crush her bones and the young woman fight desperately against the strong urge to press her hands on her ears just to not hear this cold melody any longer.  
"Yes, Sir. There in the guestroom…"

Senritsu squinched her eyes shut, trembling like mad.

They will be killed, they will die. The older men won't let them go with their knowing.

"..There in the guestrooms must have been invaded a animal. It must have come through the chimney, I assume."

The room was quiet.

Deathly silence company Kurapika as he continued speaking: "It must have been a devious animal, I think. A vicious animal with a _mischievous curse_ on it, that's only purpose was to bring _harm_ to your household. It seems that it died in the chimney. But that's good how it is, because these malignancies do not _deserve _any better loss."

The old men looked thoughtfully at Kurapika, in his chest there was the same melody as it was in the chest of the young men and while both of them were ready to do anything that is needed to protect, the old men echoed the words of the Kuruta: "So it was devious animal, you say..?"  
"Yes, Sir. It's** good** that it's dead now, so it's not able to harm your family anymore." Kurapika answered barley.

Slowly, very very slowly, the older men nodded satisfied but than his glare drifted down at Senritsu, who stood there next to Kurapika like she slumped down, she was stiff and numbed, frozen in terror, with wide opened eyes and cold sweat on her ashen white face because the cold sing-song in the chest of the older men told her, what he was able to do.

_It was the melody of a murderer that sounded out of the older man's chest._

_Or was that melody coming from Kurapika?_

Before the older man could say a word, Kurapika stepped before and pulled the young woman harshly with him, like she was just a lifeless doll: "We have to abandon the breakfast, Sir. Thank you very much for having us and good luck."

And than both of them were outside of the kitchen and walking straight over the cartilages, behind them there were echoing the last words of the older man, which only Senritsu understood as Kurapika walked faster and faster and started to pull her with him stronger and stronger until she was nearly trailed behind him like a dead body.  
None of them dared to turn around, none of them dared to say a word or breathed louder because there was still the sound of a rotten corpse around them and in their minds like a curse.

Only in the moment when they drove with the car on the streets and the morning mist wrapped around them like a grey blanket, Senritsu dared to ask quietly: "Was it the father who killed the boy who worked for him?"  
"No…it was the girl." Kurapika answered and stared into the grey wall of mist before them, there in the mist where trees become in one moment monsters and the whole world would become hell: "I saw it in her eyes. I saw the shadow that gets there when you end someone's life. She seemed to love the boy and when he left her, her hate for him grows with the baby inside of her. The hate for him and for the child. So she killed him and cramped his body into the chimney. I guess, her father didn't even know about this until last night…but the man never killed someone, I saw it in his eyes."  
Senritsu remembered the cold melody of the older man's and there was an icy bubble of fear going up in her inside, like a wave of coldness, as she talked: "But his heartbeat! If we would have hint that we would report about this to the police, he would have…he would…I heard this melody before and-"

Kurapika interrupted her, his voice was strong and confident, a voice that would not tolerate other arguments: "But we have **NOT** hinted that we may would go to the police and he let us left. He wanted to protect the one he loves, Senritsu. He wanted to protect his child and I can't blame him for this."

They kept silence for a moment, the silence wrapped about them like a thick narrow coat but than it was Senritsu who break of the silence with a simple sentences: "His heartbeat sounded just like **yours**, Kurapika…"

_He didn't look at her._  
His gaze went straight forward and got lost in the grey cloth of mist.  
It seemed to need yanks until he talked again, and he spoke quietly but much more certain than Senritsu felt: "I won't let this happen ever again, Senritsu. **I will protect**. This time I will protect what I love. **You too**. You know that, do you?"

Senritsu just stared at him, for a moment her mind drifted away back to the drowsy hours of the past night.  
She remembered how she had pressed her face into the warm cradle his chest was and she remembered how he held her there, with his hands pressed on her tiny back.  
And between all the fear and panic of the past night she remembered especially _one_ gesture of him that had nothing in common with protection, fear or comradeship:  
The _curious_ hand of a young men that fondled gently up and down her thin back and being so questioning and tender. So Senritsu remembered herself, the young woman, that let this curious hand do what it liked and willingly let it even go_ further_.

Senritsu felt her cheeks burning and in the next moment she stared shyly down at her little hands, her voice was just a shaky whisper: "Yes…yes, I do know that, Kurapika."

But when she thought back to the ghastly heart melody of the old man, she could not help but she couldn't be happy about Kurapika's words.

**END.**

**BaiFeng: **I never liked happy ends. I always felt betrayed when there was a happy end, because that´s not how the world works, there is always a sweet tear of sadness and bitternis in it and I think It made my story´s more stronger when there are this hint of it. So I never write Happy ends, sorry v.v

ehm…yes…this is the akward moment when I realize through the second reading that there was more between Kurapika and Senritsu in that night than just a hug.  
For heavens sake! I am writing hints to sexual- action without realizing it?!

**Kurapika & Senritsu:** *Facepalm*

Whatever~  
Please review! Tell me watcha think about the story!


End file.
